The present disclosure relates to fuel tank valve apparatus, and particularly to a liquid fuel filter for use with a fuel vapor vent system in a fuel tank. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system for venting fuel vapor from a tank to a vapor recovery canister without excessive carryover of liquid fuel from the tank to the canister.
Vehicle fuel systems include tank-mounted valves for venting pressurized or displaced fuel vapor from the vapor space in a fuel tank to a vapor recovery canister located outside of the fuel tank. The canister is designed to capture and store fuel entrained in fuel vapors that are displaced and generated in the fuel tank during a typical vehicle refueling operation or that are otherwise vented from the fuel tank.
However, it is not desirable to discharge excessive amounts of liquid fuel into the vapor recovery canister. This is especially true during “maneuvering” of fuel tank vapor control apparatus mounted on a moving fuel tank of the type that occurs during “dynamic” testing of such vapor control apparatus. It is therefore desirable to minimize the amount of liquid fuel carryover from the fuel tank to the vapor recovery canister of the type that might occur during dynamic testing or other vehicle operation.